


a study in fanfiction

by allsovacant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Prompt: Characters discovering fanworks about themselves—First contribution for the #IFDrabble 2020!I chose fanfiction as the fanwork, and here we are. :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	a study in fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with my grammar for English isn't my first language. I hope you'll enjoy this drabble. Thank you so much! x

"No interesting case in the evening news?" John heard Sherlock asked surly.

"None of your interest." He replied patiently.

"Online then." Sherlock grumbled.

"Alright, alright."

John took his laptop, a tab was open to a site that caught his attention. It was an archive of stories called _fanfiction_ and Sherlock was clearly reading them based on the highlighted texts. 

John read through the explicit tags, then froze.   
They were fanfictions about _him_ and _Sherlock_. 

"Well?" Sherlock drawled.

John stared at Sherlock before answering. "Let's read a story instead." 

Sherlock's gaze met his and the man smirked. "The game is on."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
